maaf, tapi itu memang aku
by seiza-chan
Summary: pencurian kid yang terakhirpun akan berlangsung. namun taruhan kali ini adlah nyawa. lau bagaimana kisah cinta kaito dan aoko yang rumit setelah mengetahui bahwa kaito KID adalah kaito kuroba?
1. Akhirnya

Disclaimer : Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito. Aoyama Gosho.

Pairing : KaitoXAoko

Category: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : karena manusia jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi masih banyak kesalahan dari fic ini (gomen nasai). Dan mungkin banyak typo-nya, hehe. Oh ia, kayanya nanti ceritanya ada 2 POV, Kaito POV, sama aoko POV. AU

**Konichiwa minna-san… (?)**

**Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga selalu baik dan ceria!**

**karena aku suka sama kelakuan kaito yang romantis and selalu berkorban buat orang yang disayanginya, jadi aku ga bakal ngerubah karakter kaito.**

**Dari pada aku tambah banyak bacot, lebih baik langsung aja. Selamat menikamati (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Akhirnya.**

**Kaito POV**

**4 februari 2002 06:46**

" ohayou aoko!" sapaku pada teman semasa kecilku itu yang sedang duduk manis diatas bangkunya sambil menampilkan senyum terbaikku pagi itu.

" eh? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? " katanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang heran.

" e-emangnya tatapanku gimana? "

" tatapanmu…" aoko menggantungkan perkataannya lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Walaupun tak terlihat jelas, tapi ada rona merah diwajah cantik nan polos itu.

" e-emangnya kenapa?" kataku lalu duduk disampingnya. Kenapa? Inikan bangkuku.

" kenapa tatapanmu bersinar seperti itu?" katanya tanpa melihatku.

" wah? Benarkah? Ah… mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini. "

" hahahahaha… bukannya kamu selalu bersemangat setiap harinya?"

Eh? Andai saja aku bisa melihat tawa aoko seperti ini setiap harinya. Sampai… yah sampai aku menemukan pandora dan mengakui bahwa aku adalah kaito kid.

"eh kaito? Kenapa kamu terlihat sedih seperti itu?"

'Wah yang benar saja? Akukan baru mengatakan bahwa aku sangat bersemangat hari ini.' batinku

" wah? Yang benar saja?" kataku sambil menunjukkan poker face yang sempurna.

Kriing… kring… (bel (?))

**SKIP TIME…**

Dalam perjalan pulang, aku masih memikirkan rencana pencurian permata untuk malam ini dan juga ancama dari oraganisasi pembunuh ayahku. Pastinya malam ini aku tidak hanya menghadapi saguru, shinici, heiji, tapi juga organisasi pembunuh ayahku.

Aku menjatukan badanku keatas sofa empuk yang berada didepan gambar ayah tyang besar. ' ah ayah, seperti inikah bebanmu saat kau menjadi kid?' fikirku.

Dddrrrrtttt… ddddrrrrttttt… ponsel yang kutaruh didalam saku celanaku bergetar, hanya ada dua kemungkinan handphoneku ini bergetar. Kemungkinan pertama adalah ada pesan masuk, dan yang kedua adalah ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengambil handphone yang tidak kusentuh dari tadi itu. Dan sebuah nama yang sering meneleponku itu tertera dilayar handphone putihku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jii-chan.

" halo jii-chan."

" ha-halo tuan muda…" suara jii-chan terdengar bergetar tanda bahwa dia sedang ketakutan.

" ke-kenapa jii ?"

" a-ano tuan muda…"

"ada apa?"

"apakah tuan benar-benar yakin akan mencuri permata besar itu?"

"Ya, tentu. Kalau kaito kid mengincar sesuatu, dia pasti tidak akan melepaskannya kan?"

" tapi, malam ini shinichi, heiji, saguru, spider, snake, dan harry nezu akan berkumpul di tempat anda akan mencuri"

" ya, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi sekarang ini. Tapi bagimana lagi? Aku akan tetap mengambilnya, walaupun nyawaku taruhannya."

" baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu tuan muda ditempat biasa malam ini. semoga berhasil." Katanya lau menutup telepon.

'pertama, mereka pasti sudah memecahkan kode yang kutinggalkan dalam pesanku, yang kedua mereka pasti akan membongkar trikku nanti dan mencoba menangkapku. Selain itu ada harry nezu, jadi pasti trikku akan dengan mudah dibongkar olehnya. Lalu selain detective dan landak itu (harry nazu) ada snake, dan spider dari oraganisasi pembunuh ayahku, dan kurasa nyawaku juga tak aman. Tapi aku juga tidak amu melibatkan jii-chan terlalu jauh. Karna itu bisa membunuhnya. Dan tidak mungkin pula kalau aku minta tolong pada ibu dan menyamar sebagi phantom lady lagi. Ah, ayolah… aku tidak amau ada pertumpahan darah… ah, betul juga, selain nyawaku nyawa para detective dan landak itu juga bisa terancam. Aaahhhhh… apa aku harus membatalkan misi ini?. ayolah pasti ada cara.' Aku berfikir keras, tentang apa yang harus kulakukan malam nanti, tepat jam 2 malam.

Aku terdiam, tanpa berfikir lagi. Namun sebuah kata yang pernah diktakan ayahku toichi kuroba memberikanku ide, 'saat kau tidak yakin trik mana yang akan kamu pakai, alat terbaik adalah dengan memakai psikolog terbalik'.

"psikolog terbalik yah" kataku sambil tersenyum karena aku menemukan ide yang gila mungkin, tapi kalau trik-trikku ini berhasil, maka tidak akan ada nyawa yang akan melayang.

" okeh, sekarang aku harus mempersiapkan tirkku. Pertama, tali yang panjang, kedua balon udara, dan banyak kid palsu lalu bom asap, pistol kartuku, lalu… aku juga harus mempersiapkan topeng para detective itu, dan juga organisasi yang membunuh ayahku. Okeh, kurasa semua ini sudah cukup tinggal memberitahu jii." Aku menulis semua itu beserta trik-trik yang akan ku jalani malam ini. aku sangat senang, dan sedikit merinding membayangkan beapa mengerikannya malam ini. dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain terluka. Sebisa mungkn aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang ada disana.

Aku mengambil handphone yang tadi ku letakkan diatas meja setelah jii-chan meneleponku. Lalu aku mulai mengirimkan pesan pada jii-chan yang berisi bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan.

Okeh, sekarang aku sudah merasa lega karena aku sudah bisa menyiapkan rencana yang bagus. 'ah ayah, apa kabarmu? Kalau malam ini aku terbunuh, aku pasti akan mencari ayah di duniamu itu. Dan walaupun permata besar yang aku curi nanti malam bukanlah pandora, ya bagaimana lagi?'

**SKIP TIME…**

**5 februari 2002, 02:00**

Malam ini aku menyamar menjadi inspektur nakamori. Aku tidak ingin polisi bodoh itu ikut campur dalam pencurian berdarah yang akan kulakukan malam ini, dan juga trik-trik sulap yang mengancam nyawa ini. aku tidak mau dia menjadi korban karena dia salah lankah. Okeh sebentar lagi waktu yang kutuliskan dalam surat pemberitahuankuitu akan tib 1. Aku menekan tombol yang akan membuat lampu-lampu yang senagaja kusiapkan untuk membuat tempat ini bermandikan cahaya menyilaukan kutekan. Dan seketika ruangan tempat permata terbesar itu dipajang kini dipenuhi dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang sengaja kubuat untuk mencuri permata itu.' Okeh, sekarang aku tinggal mengambilnya.' Fikirku. Okeh, beberapa detik kemudian bom yang kutaruh dipojok kiri ruangan akan meledak, kuharap trik ini akan menjauhkan para penoton dari bahahya.

9… 8… 7… 6… 5…

"wah, kid sudah mencuri permatanya!" seru seorang polisi yang berjaga disekitar permata itu saat cahaya menyilaukan yang tadi kubuat menghilang.

2… 1…

Dan … duaaarrr… bom pun meledak. Karena letak bom yang aman, dan daya ledaknya yang kecil itu berhasil membuat seluruh penonton yang berada disekitar situ kaget dan panik. Okeh keadaan ini akan kugunakan untuk menyuruh semua penonton keluar dari ruangan. Dan sebelum itu, aku tau para anggota organisasi itu pasti sudah menungguku diatas gedung untuk mengambil berlian besar ini. oleh karena itulah, aku telah menyiapakan boneka kid disana yang sedang duduk. Boneka ini akan muncul ketika aku menekan tombol yang sudah kusiapkan. Okeh sekarang aku harus menekan tombol itu agar boneka itu mengembang dan terlihar seperti kid. Dan aku tinggal bersiap untuk pertarungan analisis bersama detective hebat yang tlah berkumpl , aku harus mengevakuasi orang yang ada disini.

"semuanya! Harap tenang!" teriakku yang kini sedang menyamar menjadi inspektur nakamori.

Semua orang yang berada disana pun diam. " baiklah sekarang kalian evakuasi orang yang berada disini!" kataku sabil menunjuk tim D yang berada didepanku.

Serentak para polisi itu mengevakuasi orang yang berada disana.

" emm… kenapa kid melakukakn ini? tidak seperti biasanya… selain itu trik malam ini dan cara mencurinya tidak terlihat seperti biasanya yang selalu terlihat terang-terangan, lalu trik yang digunakannya ini berbanding terbalik dengan suran pemberitahuannya. Jangan-jangan…" detective SMA yang terkenal bernama shinichi kudo itu sedang berfikir keras masih merasa aneh dengan semua kejadian barusan.

"aku juga lupa memeriksa atap yangternyata berisi…"belum sempat harry nazu menyelesaikan perkataannya, beberapa suara tembakan yang berasal dari atas gedung.

Aku harus segera keatas. Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju keatas gedung itu, namun sebelum itu, aku memberitahukan kepada para detective itu agar tidak mengikutiku, karena akan sangat berbahaya.

aku melepas penyamaraku sebagai inspektur nakamori, lalu melarang mereka mengikutiku. " kalian semua jangan mengikuti pendosa putih ini! aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku yang rumit ini sendiri! Lagi pula, diatas telah menunggu berbagai macam kekecewaan. " kataku sambil menunjukkan poker face terbaikku. Okeh, kuharap para detective nakal itu tidak mengikutiku.

Aku kembali berlari menuju keatas gedung. Okeh, aku akan menyelesaikannya malam ini. perlahan kubuka pintu yang akan menghubungkanku dengan atap. Saat ku buka, ternyata snake dan anak buahnya sudah tau kalau boneka yang sengaja kutaruh diatas gedung itu adalah boneka. Dan kini mereka sudah membidikku dengan senjata yang merak bawa. Okeh, ilusi kedua akan kutunjukkan. Aku menekan tombol yang akan menciptakan bayak kid didepanku dan diatas gedung ini yang pastinya sudah kusiapkan sejak awal. Aku mengambil permata yang sudah kucuri tadi lalu mengarahkannya kearah bulan, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat pandora ada didalam permata ini. akhirnya ketemu juga. Sekarang aku harus melanjutkan aksiku untuk menangkap penjahat itu.

Okeh, sekarang aku akan menyamar menjadi saguru hakuba dan berpura-pura akan menangkapnya.

" na-nani?" suara itu, itu suara snake yang kaget melihat banyak kid disekitarnya.

Tidak lama dari itu, aku mendengar banyak tembakan. Sudah kuduga, dalam sekejap kid-kid palsu itu pasti akan habis. Akupu menyiapkan diriku untuk memulai pertunjukan selanjutnya. Namun…

" kid! Sudah kuduga, ternyata mereka orang yang mengincar nyawamu?"

Aku menoleh setelah mendengar perkataan itu,

" ah, sudah kubilangkan? Jangan ikuti aku!" kataku kesal

"lalu bagaiana dengan penyamaranmu ini?" kali ini hakuba yang bicara.

Oh ia, aku kan sedang menyamar menjadi dia. #plak nepuk jidat.

'aduh bagaimana ini?' fikirku.

"okeh aku tidak akan melanjutkan penyamaranku" kataku santai lalu melepaskan penyamaranku.

" oh, ternyata ini dia yang asli" oh tidak! Sekarang snake membidik kearahku."wah-wah ternyata kita kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang" serunya lalu membidik heiji yang berada didepanku."saatnya mengucapkan selamat tidur" katanya dengan senyum yang benar-benar membuatku muak. Dan DOR… dia melepaskan tembakannya kearah heiji yang telah dibidiknya.

"TTTIIIIIDDDDAAAAKKKKKK!" aku yang telah berjanji untuk tidak membahayakan orang lain ini tidak akan mengingkarinya. Sebagai buktinya aku langsung berlari kearah heiji dan menghalangi peluru itu mengenai heiji, dan sebagai gantinya, aku harus menerima tembakan itu.

"KKIIIIIIIIDDD!" ya, mungkin itu adalah suara teriakan terakhir yang kudengarkan dari mulut meraka. Mereka secara serentak berteriak ketika peluru itu mengenai perutku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan mereka, dan akan bertemu ayah disurga.

Namun, sebelum semuanya berakhir, aku akan menyelesaikan pertunjukan berdarah ini. "jii-chan, sekarang!"kataku.

Ya, semua ini telah kufikirkan baik-baik, dan kau kira untuk apa aku menyiapkan boneka sebanyak itu? Itu semua hanya untuk menangkap organisasi itu. Dan pada setiap boneka telah kusiapkan tali yang kan diatur jii untuk menagkap mereka. Dan untuk apa aku berbicara menyuruh jii melakukan tugasnya dengan suara pelan? Tentu saja jii takan mendengarnya kan? Tapi, aku telah menyiapkan microfon kecil dibajuku yang tersambung dengan jii yang siap menerima perintah dariku. Dan kini, tugasku telah selesai. Pandora telah kudapatkan, dan tidak lama lagi organisasi pembunuh ayahku pasti akan ditangkap dan akupun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Yah walaupun aku tidak sempat meminta maaf pada aoko dan mengatakan persaanku padanya.

~o_0~

Bagaimana keadaan kid? Apakah dia akan tetap hidup? Dan aoko?

Kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah… akhirnya ni fic beres juga. Bagaimana bagaimana? Bagus ga? Gaje kah? Kalau memang fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan, yah akan saya lanjutkan. Tapi kalau tidak layak untuk dilanjutkan, yosh akan saya lanjutkan. Tapi serasa ada yang kurang. Apa yah? Oh iah, bagian yang romantisnya ga ada (?). kau tau kenapa? Karena bagian itu akan saya sajikan di chapter selanjutnya, ya itu juga kalo layak dilanjutkan, hehe. Dan mungkin akan saya lanjutkan aga lama soalnya saya mau fokus belajar untuk mengahadapi UN. Mohon do'a-nya yah! Biar UN-nya lancar.

Dan agar saya mampu membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi, jadi mohon **REVIEW**-NYA!

Dan seperti kebiasaan KID. Ehem-ehem (nyetel suara). **"SEE YOU NEXT ILLUSION!"**


	2. Ternyata

Disclaimer : Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito. Aoyama Gosho.

Pairing : KaitoXAoko

Category: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : karena manusia jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi masih banyak kesalahan dari fic ini (gomen nasai). Dan mungkin banyak typo-nya, hehe. Oh ia, kayanya nanti ceritanya ada 2 POV, Kaito POV, sama aoko POV. AU

**Konichiwa minna-san…**

**Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga selalu baik dan ceria!**

**Nah, kali ini ceritanya dari aoko POV. Kan aku udah bilang nanti bakal ada 2 POV kan? Masih ingat?**

**Yang masih ingat saya kasih nilai 100 (?). dan seperti kata aku di chapter sebelumnya, kalo bakal ada yang romantis romantis gitu deh, nah dichapter ini aku bakal berusaha bikin yang romantis, tapi kayanya romantis + sedih deh *dipukul palu.**

**Karna aku sayang sama kaito *ditabok aoko. Jadi aku lanjutin deh chapternya, dan kemaren juga ada yang nge-review dia minta lanjutin, jadi ajah aku semngat lanjutinnya, maksih yah buat review-nya :D.**

**Ni author banyak bacot banget sih. Dari pada cape dengerin author yang banyak bacot, mending langsung aja deh... selamat menikmati (?) *lu kira makanan? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 : ternyata.

AOKO POV

**5 FEBRUARI 2002, 01:53**

"huh, malam ini KID akan kuncul lagi yah? Sebenarnya apa yang dicari pencuri itu? sampai kapan dia akan terus mencuri dan membuat ayahku terlihat bodoh?" kataku yang sedang menunggu datangnya kid sipencuri lewat siaran langsung disalah satu stasiun TV.

Aku menatap TV dengan bosan sambil menunggu datangnya kid.

Sebuah pintu yang terbuka mengagetkanku yang sedang menanti kedatangan kid. 'Eh? Suara pintu?' tanyaku dalam hati. Tidak lama dari kemunculan suara itu ottou-san muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan wajah yang kusut dan terlihat sangat marah dengan menggunakan baju seragamnya dengan lengkap. Tapi? Kenapa ottou-san masih berada dirumah?

"ottou-san?" tanyaku heran sambil memandanginya tak percaya. Kenapa tidak? Bukannya dia sangat terobsesi menangkap kid? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pergi ke tempat kid akan mencuri permata besar milik museum kota ini yang baru saja tiba seminggu yang lalu.

"aku harus pergi sekarang" katanya masih dengan wajah yang kusut.

Entah kenapa dari tadi siang aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam diriku. Bahkan sekarangpun jantungku masih berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ottou-san. Yang membuatku memaksanya untuk membiarkanku ikut ketempat kid akan muncul malam ini.

"ottou-san! Aku mau ikut!" teriakku sambil berlari kecil kearah ottou-san yang melangkah dengan cepat.

Ottou-san menghentikan langkah tergesanya lalu memandangiku dengan pandangan heran.

"untuk apa kamu ikut?"

"a-aku khawatir dengan keadaan ottou-san"

"eh? Emangnya apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

"a-aku punya firsat yang ga baik dari tadi siang. Pllllleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee!"

"yah, baiklah"

Asikkk… akhirnya.

Aku mengekor dibelakang ottou-san menuju ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil, lalu pergi ke tempat kid akan muncul.

**SKIP TIME …**

Saat kami sampai didepan gedung kemunculan kid setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 25 menit. Namun suasana disini tidak seperti biasa. Orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Ottou-san langsung saja keluar dari dalam mobil setelah melihat keributan yang terjadi. Aku jua ikut keluar setelah ottou-san keluar.

"ada apa?" tanya ottou-san kepada salah seorang yang sedang berlari.

"didalam gedung tempat kid mencuri meledak sebuah om"

"ha? Bom?"

"ya, setelah kid mencuri berlian yang diincarnya, bom itu tiba-tiba meledak. Bukannya tadi inspektur ada didalam? Bukannya inspektur sendiri yang menyuruh anak buah inspektur untuk mengevakuasi setip orang yang berada ditempat kejadian?"

"eh? Ini pasti kerjaan KID. Dia membuatku tertidur lalu menyamar menjadi diriku. Ah sial!" kata ottou-san lalu menyuruh orang tersebut pergi.

Ottou-san berlari menuju kadalam gedung aku yang diabaikannya dari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat kami sampai ditempat kejadian, disana ternyata banyak polisi yang sedang mengamankan tempat kejadian.

" kemana larinya KID" tanya ottou-san yang terlihat emosi kepada salah satu polisi yang yang sedang bertugas disana.

"kid dan para detective itu lari keatas inspekture" jawab polisi itu.

Tanpa aba-aba dan fikir panjang, ottou-san langsung berlari keatas gedung. Aku yang penasaranpun, mengikuti ottou-san yang sedang berlari menaiki tangga.

Setelah menaiki 2 tangga, akhirnya sampailah kami didean pintu yang akan menghubungkanku ke atas gedung. Terdengar suara ribut yng samar dari luar sana dan membuat hatiku semakin merasa tidak enak. 'apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?'tanyaku dalam hati yang sedang merasa khawatir.

Ottou-san membuka pitu dengan cepat dan disana terlihat beberapa detective dan seorang pembongkar trik sulap sedang melingkari sesuatu sambil melihat kebawah. Salah satu detective berlutut sambil menangis disana. Ottou-san yng terlihat tidak sabar langsung menuju kumpulan orang itu dan…

"nani?" teriak ottou-san.

Ottou-san terlihat sangat syok dan jantungkupun berdetak semakin cepat.

"ottou-san?" tanyaku pelan.

Semua orang yang berada disana berbalik melihatku namun tidak dengan ottou-san. Ottou-san masih melihat kebawah dengan wajah yang sangat syok.

"Ran?" tanya salah seorang disana. Eh? Itukan kaito.

"aoko?"tanya hakuba-kun

"kaito? Siapa ran?" tanyaku pada kaito. Namun kaito tidak terlihat seperti biasanya dia terlihat lebih rapih.

"aoko? Dia aoko? Anak inspektur nakamori?" tanya kaito pada hakuba.

"ia, dia aoko! Bukan ran shinici!". Shinici? Bukankah dia kaito?

Aku heran melihat kaito yang bertingkah seperti itu. Dan siapa ran? Ataukah mungkin saja dia memang bukan kaito, tapi shinici. Ah mungkin memang begitu, karena kaito yang kukenal tidak seperti dia.

"aoko!"teriak ottou-san.

"ada apa tou-san?"

"uhuk-uhuk." Suara itu terdengar samar. Sebentar, itu suara siapa?

Aku yang penaasaran langsung menghampiri tou-san yang berdiri disana.

"ada apa tou-san?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku melihat kebawah mengikuti arah mata tou-san. Dan…

"k-kaito?" tanyaku tak percaya. "apakah dia benar-benar kaito?"tanyaku memastikan.

"ia. Dia kaito kuroba, orang yang paling kau kenal." Kata hakuba sambil merangkulku dari belakang.

Aku berlutut menatap seorang yang paling aku sayangi memakai kostum kid yang berlumuran darah segar di perutya dan aliran darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" KKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….hiks hiks" aku berteriak sekencang yang kubisa.

Ternyata selama ini. dan rasa tidak enak ini… "BAKA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku sambil menangis dan tak percaya melihat apa yang sedang kulihat sekarang.

"kenapa kalian hanya diam? Ayo cepat bawa kaito kerumah sakit!"

Salah seorang diantara mereka yang berkulit hitam langsung mengangkat tubuh kaito dan segera pergi dari tempat kami berkumpul. Aku berdiri dan mengikuti langkah orang yang berwajah hitam itu. Namun,belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku, seorang menghentikan memegang tanganku erat. Aku menoleh, melihat orang yang memegang tanganku, dan ternyata dia adalah orang yang mirip dengan kaito.

"apa?" tanyaku masih menangis tersedu

Tanpa berkata-kata dia langsung memelukku dan menenggelamkan wajahku didada bidangnya.

"maafkan aku"

Aku langsung menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya dalam pelukannya.

Dia mengelus pundukku lembut dn aku hanya menangis dan berteriak sekuat yang ku bisa. Dan perlahan aku merasakan air yang menetes dirambutku. Dan terdengar suara isakan kecil. Kukira dia menangis lagi. Dan hujanpun perlahan membasahi tubuhku.

Hatiku sudah mulai terasa aga tenang setelah aku menumpahkan seluruh kesedihanku padanya.

"Kaitomu itu memang orang yang sangat hebat." Kata orang yang sedang memelukku.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dan dia hanya memperlihatkan senyumnya . ah, dia hanya membuatku sakit, senyumnya itu mengingatkanku pada kaito. Eh? Kaito?

"aku ingin kerumah sakit"

"Ayo!" katanya lembut.

Akupun pergi bersama orang yang masih berada disana tidak terkecuali dangan ottou-san. Ottou-san juga pergi bersama kami.

**SKIP TIME…**

Aku menatap kaito yang sedang tertidur diatas kasur rumah sakit. Kurang lebih 5 jam aku berada di ruangan ini. aku masih memakai selimut yang dipakaikan ottou-san saat aku sampai dirumah sakit. Dan duduk didamping kasur kaito sambil menatapnya lirih.

Para detective yang tadi pergi bersamaku ke rumah kini sudah pergi, kembali menuju kerumah mereka masing-masing. Ottot-san juga pergi karna tugasnya yang harus membereskan organisasi yang telah menembak kaito.

"kaito… apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mau enjadi kid. Seorang pencuri? Kau tau? A-aku aku sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari seorang teman." Kataku sambil melihat kaito yang terbaring kaku tanpa kekuatan itu.

Tok… tok… tok…

"masuk!"

"maaf mengganngu" kata seorang perawat yang baru masuk itu.

"ada apa yah?" tanyaku.

" em… aku ingin mengganti perban tuan kaito" jawabnya ramah.

Akupun berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk sekarang ini.

Aku melihat perawat itu membuka kancing baju kaito perlahan dan membuka perban yang melingkar dibadan kaito.

'kaito… kau tau? aku bahkan tidak bisa membencimu walaupun dengan semua yang telah kau perbat padaku' bisikku dalam hati.

"dingin…" itu? Itu suara kaito.

Aku langsung menghampiri perawat yang sedang membuka perban kaito.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikan perbannya?" pintaku pada perawat itu.

Dia mengangguk ramah sambil tersenyum.

"aoko? Kau cemburu?"eh? itukan suara kaito.

Kaito ternyata sudah bangun, atau mungkin baru bangun. Aku menatapnya heran dan mungkin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

"tuh kan wajahnya merah." Eh?

"siapa yang cemburu?"elakku.

"ya sudah deh terserah kamu saja. Dok bolehkan, kalau temanku ini yang menggantikan perbanku?" tanya kaito ramah.

Perawat itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyumnya yang manis itu dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"baka!" bentakku pada kaito

"kau ini, aku baru saja siuman. Ini sambutanmu ?"

"baka! Buat apa kamu menjadi kid?"

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya.

"aw…"

"eh?, gomen." Aku melanjutkan membuka perban luka kaito yang sudah dipenuhi darah segar ini.

Jujur, aku merasa deg-degan. Baru kali ini aku berada disebuah tempat tertutup berdua bersama kaito. Apalgi dengan keadaan kaito kali ini yang tidak menggunakan baju dan aku yang berada ssangat dekat dengannya.

Setelah aku membuka perban itu, darah segar langsung mengalir. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menganbil kain kasa yang dibawa perawat tadi. Aku langsung menyumbat luka kaito dengan kain kasa.

"aw! Sakit tau!" keluh kaito

"sudah! Kamu diam saja, jangan banyak protes" kataku.

"baik tuan putri! Tapi pelan-pelan yah!"

"diam saja!"

Aku mulai membelitkan perban yang telah disediakan oleh perawat tadi melingkari perut kaito.

Kurang lebih 5 menit, dan memperbanpun selesai.

"aoko."

"apa?"

"maafin kau yah"

"tidak. Aku tidak mungkin…"

"eh? Aku tau kau tidak mungkin memaafkanku"

"a-aku… aku tidak mungkin tidak memaafkanmu."

"eh? Sungguh?"

"i…"

Belum selesai aku berkata-kata, kaito langsung mmemelukku

"ka-kaito…"

"apa?"

"a-aku sesek.."

Dia tidak mempedulikan peerkataanku. Dia malah memelukku lebih kencang lagi.

Apa yang dilakukan kaito? Aku benar-benar sangat gugup apalagi rasa hangat dari badan akito menjalar keseluruh badanku.

Kaitopun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatapku dengan senyuman.

"kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu dengan Cuma-Cuma?"

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

" kamu harus menjadi budakku selama sebulan. Bagaimana?"

"eh? Sebulan? Seminngu saja lah.."

"tidak! Harus sebulan, titik."

"baiklah…"

Akhirnya kaitopun menyerah. Aku hanya tertawa puas. Okeh, sekarang dia harus menuruti semua permintaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana bagaimana? Bagus ga? Gaje kah? Yah semoga aja bisa menghibur. Gimana, romantis ga? Kata aku sih kurang romantis. Gimana? Kata kalian romantis ga?

Kaito : katanya mau fokus un?

Author : gimana lagi? Aku kan kepikiran kamu aja. (alai)

Aoko : ehem… ehem…

Author : eh, aoko… gomen gomen… becanda… sebenernya aku takut lupa lagi sama ide yang terlintas diotakku tadi pagi. Jadi aja langsung diketik.

Okeh, sekarang aku mau balas review dulu.

**Kissuragi kurushi : eh? Kakak? Gini-gini aku baru 16 tahun loh 17 tahunnya, nanti pas tanggal 4*gue ga nanya author. Ko jadi curhat gini yah? Emang kissuragi kurushi-san berapa tahun? nih udah dilanjutin, hehe. Gimana bagus lagi ga? Oh ia, aku hampir aja lupa. Lupa bilang makasih atas review-nya :D. hontouni arigatou.**

Dan agar saya mampu membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi, jadi mohon **REVIEW**-NYA!

Dan seperti kebiasaan KID. Ehem-ehem (nyetel suara). **"SEE YOU NEXT ILLUSION!"**


	3. kalian lebih cocok menjadi sepasang kek

Disclaimer : Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito. Aoyama Gosho.

Pairing : KaitoXAoko

Category: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : karena manusia jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi masih banyak kesalahan dari fic ini (gomen nasai). Dan mungkin banyak typo-nya, hehe. Oh ia, ceritanya ada 2 POV, Kaito POV, sama aoko POV. AU

**Konbawwa minna-san**

**Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga selalu baik dan ceria!**

**Nah, kali ini ceritanya dari kaito POV. Pasti inget kan kalo bakal ada 2 POV, kalo ga inget, wah parah bingit tuh. Tapi gapa-pa yang penting selalu ceria (?)**

**Karna cerita yang aku buat asalnya mau diromanti-romantisin tapi malah lucu katanya. Ah, ga tau kenapa udah 2 fic yang aku bikin mau jadi romantis, tapi yang ngereview bilangnya lucu. Wah wah wah, kanyanya aku ga cocok bikin fic romantis deh, tapi cocoknya bikin fic yang lucu, ato jangan-jangan authornya yang lucu? (abaikan!)**

**Lah lah lah, ko ni author malah curhat yah. Mending minna jangan baca aja deh, abaikan ajah. Nah, kalo buat chapter yang sekarang ini, aku bakal bikin yang lucu lagi deh, itu juga kalo berhasil,haha. Selain bikin yang lucu, kayanya bakal ada yang sedihnya.**

**Yosh, dari pada authornya lebih ngaco ato curhat panjang lebar lagi, lebih baik langsung aja baca fic-nya, oh ia makasih yah buta yang udah review. Sekarang aku jadi lebih semangat nih lanjutin fic nya. Dan seperti bisa… selamat menikamati… (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : "kalian lebih cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih".dan hukuman **

**Kaito POV **

**5 februari 2002 07:15**

tok…tok…tok…

"masuk!" teriak aoko.

Dari balik pintu, muncul seorang perempuan yang sangat aku kenal bersurai hitam seleher.

"okka-san?" aku kaget melihatnya. Siapalagi kalau bukan satu-satunya keluarga yang kumilliki sekarang. Ya, itu adalah ibuku.

Dia berlari kecil menuju kearahku dengan wajah khawatir.

"kaito, apa yang kau lakukan malam tadi?" tanyanya saat dia sampai disamping tempat tidur tampatku berbaring.

"eh? Dari mana ibu tau?"

"kau tak usah tau. nanti juga kamu bakal tau sendiri kok"

Loh? Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa yang disembunyikan okka-san kepadaku?

"chikage-san?" tanya aoko.

"eh, aoko. Apak kabar? Apa kaito menyusahkanmu? Kalau ia, bilang saja!"

"ah… engga ko."

"hei kaito!"kata okka-san lalu mendekatkan kepalanya kepadaku "trik apa yang kau gunakan sampai aoko tidak marah padamu?"

"eh?" jujur, aku terkejut mendengan perkataan ka-san barusan. Yang benar saja, aku kan tidak memakai trik muslihat.

Okka-san mengangkat kembali kepalanya, lalu tersenyu pada aoko. Aoko hanya diam dan menamakkan wajah tidak mengeti.

"ibu ada-ada aja! Kagi pula aku ga pake apa-apa ko"jawabku

"eh?" yah itulah sepatah kata tanda tidak mengerti aoko.

" hei kaito! Kau jangan nakal pada aoko yah!" kata okka-san sambil mencubit hidungku.

"eh? Emang buat apa aku berbuat nakal padanya, lagi pula aku ga bisa ngejailin dia dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"nah, kalau begitu giliran aoko yang jahil kepadamu!"

"hahahaha…" aoko tertawa kecil.

"ah, sepertinya kau sudah senang dengan adanya aoko disini, jadi ibu mau pulang saja yah. Nah aoko, kalau kaito merepotkanmu, berikan saja dia makana ikan kesukaannya okeh!" kata okka-san lalu berlalu dari hadapan kami.

Aoko hanya tersenyum mendengar kata yang diucapkan okka-san tadi.

Huh, kenapa dia pergi secepat itu? Apa dia tidak kangen sama aku. Dia malah menyerahkanku pada ana polos ini.

Tidak lama dari kepergian okka-san, pintu kembali diketok dari luar.

Tok… tok… tok…

"masuk!"kata aoko.

Awalnya kukira okka-san yang kembali, ternyata aku salah. Dari balik pintu perawat yang tadi mengantarkan perban untukku, kini membawakanku sarapan pagi. Mungkin bubur, dan apakah aku akan memakannya, dengan rasa yang hambar?

"ini untuk sarapan pagi untuk kuroba-san" katanya sambil memeberikan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur pada aoko"dan ini untuk mengganti perban kaito-san dua jam nanti" katanya lagi sambil memeberikan sekotak perban pada aoko.

"makasih suster"

Perawat itu tersenyum "apa kalian ini sahabat dekat?" tanyanya masih tersenyum

"eh? kenapa bisa begitu?"aku dan aoko serentak bertanya demikian.

" loh? Emang ada yang salah?" tanya perawat itu dengan wajah heran.

" e..em… kita hanya teman kecil" jelasku

"wah pantas saja! kalian terlihat begitu akrab. Padahal kalian lebih cocok jadi kekasih loh" perkataan perawat barusan membutku kaget saja dan juga membuatku malu, ah kurasa wajahku memerah.

"tuh kan, wajah kalian berdua memerah tuh!" kata perawat itu lagi.

Tuh kan bener, wajahku udah merah. Tunggu, apa tadi yang dia bilang? Wajah kalian? Berarti wajah aoko juga memerah?

"ah, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua. Saya pamit dulu yah" kata perawat itu lalau pergi dari hadapan kami.

Hening… lumayan lama keheningan meliputi ksmi berdua ampai aku mulai angkat bicara.

"hahaha, perawat tadi ada-ada aja yah?" kataku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"haha, ia benar." Jawab aoko.

Suara itu. Itu lebih mirip suara sedih. Dan tawa itu itu lebih mirip dengan suara keterpaksaan, tapi kenapa? Tidak mungkinkan dia kecewa kan, kalau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman? Lagi pula mana mungkin dia mau mempunyai pacar pencuri seperti aku. Ya setidaknya itu yang aku fikirkan.

"kau kenapa aoko?"

"eh? tidak. Aku ga papa ko" aku tau itu jawaban bohong. Terlihat jelas kebohongan dimatanya, ya walaupun dia tersenyum simpul padaku. Namun aku memilih diam tidak mau menanyakannya. Mungkin itu adalah rahasia yang tidak ingin orang lain tau."kamu harus makan dulu" lanjut aoko

Aku bangun dari ridurku dan menyandarkan badanku diatas bantal. "aw…" perutku yang tadi diperban oleh aoko terasa sakit saat aku bangun dari tidurku.

"kau tidak papa?" tanyanya dengan tampang kawatir.

"tenang saja, aku ga papa ko"

"makanya pelan-pelan dong!"

"ia ia…"

"huh, padahal kukira orang bodoh tidak akan sakit" katanya lalu menyuapiku bubur yang dibawa perawat tadi.

Rasa bubur yang hambar. Sudah kukira.

Aku menelan bubur yang disuapi aoko tadi sambil memasang wajah ga suka.

"eh? kenapa? Kamu ga suka disuapi olehku?"

"tentu saja tidak. Apalagi melihat wajahmu" candaku.

"okeh, kalo gitu nih makan sendiri!" katanya marah sambil memberikanku mangkuk berisi bubur itu.

"oi oi… aku hanya bercanda. Kamu tega melihat pangeranmu yang sedang lemah ini harus menyuapi makanannya sendiri"

"eh? pangeran?"

Aku mengangguk dengan pasti. "tuh kan, wajahmu memerah?" bohongku. Dan setelah perkataanku barusan, wajah aoko pun benar-benar merona. Yes, aku berhasil.

"apa? Tidak! Wajahku tidak memerah!" katanya membuang wajah dariku.

"hahahahahaha… kena kau!" aku tertawa puas melihat wajah aoko yang merah. Sungguh dia sangat lucu. Da " aw!" luka tembakku terasa sakit lagi, mungkin karna aku terlalu berlebihan saat tertawa tadi.

"hahahahahahahahaha… makanya jangan jail!" sial, aku kena juga sama dia. Dan kini dia yang tertawa dengan puas meliahtku kesakitan.

Aku membuang wajahku darinya lalu menatap jendela. Aku berfikir 'kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini? dan apa kata orang nanti saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini? dan apakah aku akan menjadi salah satu penghuni penjara?' huh. Itu memang pemikiran yang tidak mungkin bisa terjawa b sekarang juga.

"oi, kamu kenapa bakaito?" nama itu lagi? Da suara itu yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"oi oi… sudah kubilangkan, aku bukan bakaito ahoko!"

"sudah kubilang juga, namaku aoko! Bukan ahoko baka!"

"hahahahaha… kalian ini." eh? itu suara siapa? Sepertinya kau mengenalnya.

Aku menoleh melihat kearah suara dan ternayat itu adalah heiji, detective SMA yang kuselamatkan tadi malam.

"bagaiman keadaanmu tuan kid?" itu ledekan?

"kelihatannya?"

"eh, kau…" kata aoko sambil menunjuk heiji dengan wajah heran.

"perkenalkan, namaku heiji hattori"

"oohhh…"

" para penjahat yang melukaimu sudah ditangkap. Namun, dia tidak mau memberitahukan siapa dan dimana ketua mereka." Katanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang serius. " dan kamu, nasibmu sedang dipertimbangkan oleh para petinggi polisi termasuk ayahku dan beberapa petinngi polisi"

Aku hanya diam melihatnya.

"heiji…" kata aoko.

"ya?"

"mohon bantu kaito yah! Dia memang anak bodoh yang polos"

Tunngu, apa? Apa yang barusan aoko katakan? Polos? Bodoh? Bukankah dia yang polos? Dan untuk apa dia memohon untukku.

"ya, memang beberapa dari para petinngi itu ada yang setuju ada yang todak setuju mengurbg kid mengingat perlakuan terahir dari kid yag menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"ah, tidaka apa-apa. Lagi pula aku harus siap kan menerima semua itu?" kataku pasrah.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Lagi pula aku udah pasrah ko.

"aku dan beberapa orang lainnya akan membelamu"

"benarkah?" tanya aoko yang terliahta bahagia.

'Kenapa dia meski bahagia?' tanyaku dalam hati.

heiji mengangguk.

"huh, untung saja masih ada yang mau membantumu baka!" heiji tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan aoko barusan.

"yah… terserah padamu!"

"lagi pula aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti apabila dia benar-benar masuk kedalam jeruji besi"

"hahaha… kalian memang pasangan yang lucu." ledek heiji.

"siapa juga yang mau menjadi pasangannya!" jawab aoko ketus.

Sakit. Perkataan barusan membuatku sedikit sakit. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Ah, entahlah aku tidak mengerti hati manusia.

"ngomong-ngomong makasih yah!" kata heiji sambil tersenyum padaku.

"ah… sudahlah, bukannya menolong itu hal yang wajibkan? Lagi pula, aku kan sudah mencegah kalian untuk tidak naik!"

"bukankah peraturan dibuat untuk dilanngar?"

"huh dasar detective. Orang lancang yang mengatasnamakan keingin tahuan untuk membuka rasia orang alain. Padahalkan, kalau kalian tidak naik, saya jamin tidak akan ada korban"

"ia ia maaf dong…"

"em… gimana yah? Haha, sudahlah lagi pula itukan sudah beralalu. Tapi lain kali jangan diulangi lagi yah!"

"huh, kau ini seperti orang dewasa aja. Kid kan anak kecil."

"sebentar, apa ini menghibur, atau menghina?"

"hahahahahahahah…." Aoko yang tadinya hanya diam, kini menertawakanku.

"hahahahaha… wajahmu lucu sekali saat kmu malu, hahahahaha" dan kali ini heiji yang menertawakanku. Huh emang aku badut? Kalau lucu sih emang. Ya biarlah mereka tertawa setidaknya mereka tidak memikirkan beban yang seharusnya hanya aku yang memikulnya.

Yosh, apapun keputusan para polisi aku harus menerimanya. Itu kan kewajiban yang harus kuterima. Dan sudah kupertimbangkan matang-matang apapun keputusannya dan apapun akibat dari semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue…

RnR, kalo udah Read, Review yah.

Akhirnya, ni fic beres juga dalam waktu 2 jam… gimana giamana? Bagus ga? Gaje kah? Lucu ga? Kalo ga lucu, yah berarti gagal lagi. Aku kan berusaha bikin ni chapter lucu (?).

Seperti biasanya, author minta **REVIEW**-nya dong!

Semoga dengan adanya review dari minna, fic saya jadi lebih bagus lagi.

Dan seperti biasa ehem ehem (nyetel sura sambil megang tenggorokan) kebiasaan kuroba-kun. "**see you next illution!"**


	4. hilang

Disclaimer : Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito. Aoyama Gosho.

Pairing : KaitoXAoko

Category: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T.

Warning : karena manusia jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi masih banyak kesalahan dari fic ini (gomen nasai). Dan mungkin banyak typo-nya, hehe. Oh ia, ceritanya ada 2 POV, Kaito POV, sama aoko POV. AU

**Konniciwa minna-san… gimana nih kabarnya? Semoga selalu baik yah. Duh, aku nyelesein ni chapter lama banget yah. Yah, beginilah. Kemaren juga baru beres TO (Try Out), jadi aja lama beresnya. Sumimasen minna-san. Namanya kelasa 3, yah sibuk-sibuk gitu deh. Dan kayanya chapter selanjutnya bakal lama juga deh tapi aku usahain deh dilanjutinnya cepet. Doain ajah, hehe.**

**Nah, ini dia nih hasil dari update yang lama, hehe. Seboga aj lebih bagus, tapi disini aku bikin sakit hati, gapapa yah. Dan Seperti biasa, selamat menikmati ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chaptr 4 : hilang.**

**12 februari 2002 14:11**

**KAITO POV**

Sudah seminggu lamanya aku dirawat dirumah sakit dan hukuman yang menghantui benakku tidak pernah mengahantuiku lagi. Hukuman dicabut dengan alasan aku telah menolong detective bernama Heiji itu, dan semua barang yang kucuri selalu kukemabalikan kepada yang berhak, dan ternyata kepala polisi yang menentukan hukumanku adalah salah satu fans Kaito Kid.

Inspektur nakamori yang dulu adalah rivalku kini suadah tidak mempunyai pekerjaan menyenangkan menangkap Kid.

Dan aku. Sore ini aku sudah boleh pulang kerumah. Sebenarnya sih, aku ga enak juga sama inspekutur nakamori. Da aoko, kurasa inilah saatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku tapi. Tapi aku takut aoko tidak menerimaku atau nakamori-keibu tidak merestuiku dengan aoko. Karna selama aku dirawat dirumah sakit, nakamori-keibu tidak pernah menjengukku. Apakah itu bukti bahwa nakamori-keibu marah padaku? Ah, entahlah.

Tokk… tok… tok…

Eh? siapa yah?

"masuk!" Teriakku

Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang detective yang sangat mirip denganku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinici, mungkin dia mau menjengukku.

"hei bagaimana kabarmu kid?" tanyanya saat dia sampai disamping tempat tidur.

"yah, beginilah seperti yang kau lihat" jawabku santai.

"kau kenapa? Bukannya sore ini kau boleh pulang? Tapi kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"ah, entahlah."

"ceritakan saja! siapa tau aku bisa membantumu" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"sudahlah! Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"kau ini. untuk apalagi selain menjengukmu?"

"untuk apa kau menjengukku?"

"ayolah, bisa kan biasa aja. Oh ia, pimpinan organisasi yang memburumu saat kau masih menjadi kid itu…"

"tertangkap?" kataku bersemangat sebelum shinici menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"siapa yang bilang sudah tertangkap?"

"huh, kukira memang sudah teertangkap" kataku kecewa.

"ah, entahlah aku dan para polisi tidak bisa menemukannya dan introgasi dengan snake dan anak buahnya pun tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan."

"huh." Dengusku kecewa.

"mana teman cewemu yang bernama aoko itu?" tanyanya lalu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"entahlah, sudah seminggu ini dia tidak pernah datang lagi"

"wah wah jangan sedih gitu dong! Oh ia, heiji menitipkan salam untukmu"

"aa… jawab saja olehmu!"

"kau ini!"

Aku tidak merespon lagi dan kembali memikirkan aoko yang tidak datang menjengukku semenjak seminngu yang lalu.

"kau memikirkan apa?" tanya detective itu.

aku tidak meresponnya sedikitpun. Aku hanya terpokus pada pemikiranku yang tadi.

"yasudah kalau kamu memang sedang tidak mau diganggu, saya akan pergi dari sini." Katanya lagi.

Dan akupun tetap tidak meresonnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Aku tau itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopa, tapi dia datag disaat yang salah. Jadi? Yah tanggung resiko aja deh.

~o.0~

**AOKO POV :**

**12 februari 2002 14:07**

Sudah seminngu aku tidak menengok kaito. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia mau makan bubur hambar yang isediakan rumah sakit? apakah dia tidak merasa bosan tidur dikamar yang berbau obat itu? Ayolah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, ya apalah dayaku otto-san tidak mengizinkanku kesana lagi, walau sudah kucoba untuk kabur berapa kali tapi tetap saja aku ketahuan otto-san. Kurasa otto-san sangat terpukul saat mengetahui kaito adalah kid, musuh bebuyutannya.

DDDRRRTTT…

Hanphoneku bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk atau panggilan. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, aku langsung saja mengambil handphone yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Dilayar hanphone tertera nama hakuba-kun. Yah, akhir-akhir ini kelakuan hakuba-kun padaku berbeda entah karna apa dan setiap haripun dia selalu saja mengirimkan pesan padaku atau menelephoneku. Kadang juga dia mengajakku keluar, dan anehnya otto-san tidak pernah melarangku keluar dengannya.

Aku langsung saja membuka pesan dari hakuba-kun.

**From : saguru hakuba.**

**Hi aoko, bagaimana kabarmu? **

**Apakah sore ini kamu ada acara?**

Aku langsung saja membalasnya.

**To : saguru hakuba**

**Aku baik-baik saja!**

**Em… sepertinya tidak ada. Emang ada apa?**

Setelaha mengetik pesan singkat untuk hkuba, aku langsung saja menekan tulisan kirim yang tertera di layar handphone ku.

Tidak lama dari itu handphoneku bergetar lagi. Dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari hakuba-kun.

**From : saguru hakuba**

**Baguslah kalau begitu. **

**Maukah kamu menemaniku jalan-jalan sore ini dan makan malam bersamaku?**

**To: saguru hakuba**

**Em… boleh sih. **

**From : saguru hakuba **

**Kalau begitu, saya akan menjemputmu jam 4 sore.**

Setelah mebaca pesan itu. Aku langsung mematikan hanphoneku dan matap langit-langit kamar yang selam ini setia menemaniku.

Sejujurnya, aku rindu hari-hari bersama kaito. Tapi, ya bagaimana lagi? Otto-san tidak mengijinkanku bersama kaito. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Aku terus berfikir memutar otakku mencari cara untuk bisa keluar dari rumah dan pergi kerumah sakit. Akhirnya… terfikir diotakku rencana yang kurasa akan berhasil.

Sore ini kan hakuba-kun akan mengajakku keluar, namun sebelum itu, aku akan menyuruhnya mengantarku kerumah sakit lalu aku akan menjenguk kaito. Kalau hakuba-kun tidak mau, aku tinggal mengancamnya saja, bahwa aku tidak akan pergi bersamanya. Yah, kuharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar da otto-san tidak mengetahuinya.

~0.o~

**Kaito POV **

**12 Februari 2002 16:30**

"Sore tuan muda." Sapa jii-chan saat masuk kekamar

"a… " jawabku singkat plus malas.

"sekarang lebih baik tuan muda bereskan barang tuan muda, lalu kita pulang."

Aku mengangguk dan membereskan semua barangku.

"ini, baju tuan muda" katanya lalu memberikankku baju dan celana untuk kupakai.

Aku mengambilnya dan menuju kekamar kecil yang berada didalam ruangan ini dan tentunya mengganti bajuku.

Setelah aku mengganti bajuku, aku langsung saja berjalan kearah jii-chan dan begegas keluar dari ruangan yng penuh dengan bau obat ini.

SKIP TIME…

"jii, aku mau makan dulu dong."kataku pada jii yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"kemana tuan muda?" tanyanya masih fokus menyetir.

"terserah kau saja"

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau tuan muda pulang dulu untuk bersiap-siap sebelum kita berangkat ?"

"em… okeh"

Benar juga perkataan jii, lagi pula aku kan harus mandi dulu. Hehe.

Ya, sekrang kami pergi kerumahku untukku bersiap-siap.

SKIP TIME…

"anda mau memesan apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri disamingku setelah menanyakan makanan yang akan dipesan jii.

"emm… aku pesan steak aja, dan minumnya teh botol sosro (?) aja deh"

Ya, kini aku sudah berada di restoran kenanganku bersama aoko. Aku dulu pernah kesini, aku mengajak aoko makan disini saat dia sedang kesepian 10 tahun lalu. Restoran ini sudah sangat banyak berubah, yang dulunya masih kecil dan yah begitulah, dan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi besar dan kurasa sangat laku, melihat pelanggan yang banyak.

"tuan muda, kenapa wajah tuan uda seperti itu? Apa yang mengganggu fikiran tuan muda?"

"huh, sudahlah, ini masalah hati"

"aoko? Ada apa dengan aoko?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan merespon pertanyaan jii. Aku hanya diam.

"baiklah kalau tuan muda tidak mau menjawabnya! Tapi kalau tidak salah, aoko akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan detective sekelas anda"

"apa?" asli, aku kaget banget mendengan perkataan jii.

"ya, mereka sering keluar bersama akhir-akhir ini"

SAKIT… sangat SAKIT… mungkin ini memang balasan yang sesuai denganku atas perbuatanku selama ini.

"tuan muda…"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat jii yang duduk didepanku. Selain itu… huh, ini memang pembalasan yang sangat sakit. Aku melihat aoko dan hakuba sedang duduk diasana, tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Mereka sedang memesan makanan, kurasa mereka baru sampai.

Yah, ini harus kuhadapi.

"ini pesanan anda tuan" kata pelayang yang tadi menanyakan pesanan padaku dan kini dia membawaka pesana kami.

"selamat menikmati" katanya lalu pergi dari tempat kam duduk.

Aku hanya menatap makanan yang kini berada didepanku. Aku, aku sudah tidak punya nafsu makan kali inni, apalagi melihat orang yang kusayangi bersama orang lain didepan mataku.

"tuan muda, kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan,"

"jii, aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

"kenapa tuan muda? Makanan kita kan baru datang?"

"aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

"kalau begitu, aku mau menghabiskan makanku dulu."

"baiklah"

Aku menatap mereka berdua yang kini sedang mengobrol sambil berfikir 'inikah balasannya? Sangat-sangat sakit'.

~0.o~

To be continue…

Apakah benar aoko dan hakuba saling mencitai?

Dan bagaimana dengan kaito? Apakah harapan kaito bersama aoko hanya akan menjadi harapan semata? Tunggu saja dichapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Bagaimana-bagaimana? Bagus ga? Sakit kah? Gajekah? Atau malah jadi aneh? Duh, parah tuh.

Nah, biar aku tau giman sih fic karya aku, jadi seperti biasa mohon **REVIEW-nya, ** biar aku bisa bikin fic yang lebih bagus, baik dan benar.

Makasih sebelumnya yang udah mau reviw. ^_^.


End file.
